


In the Dog House

by lizandletdie



Series: Dog Trainer!verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Cock Ring, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Orgasm Control, dog trainer!verse, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing my "this is why I'm going to hell" tour 2k16, Mr. Gold intentionally disobeys his domme and suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dog House

**Author's Note:**

> woodelf68 asked:  
> Has Dog Trainer 'verse Gold ever deliberately done something to invite punishment? And what happened?

“What did I ask you to do?” Belle said as she circled him in the walk-in closet that served as a makeshift playroom where Bae wouldn’t accidentally stumble upon it.

“To hold my orgasm, mistress,” he replied from where he was kneeling on the floor. The mat he knelt on had a ring fixed into it firmly on which he was chained at a height designed with just enough height to keep him comfortably on all fours and no further. It was a restraint only used when he was destined for an incredibly uncomfortable punishment.

“And did you hold your orgasm?” she asked him, though they both already knew the answer.

“I didn’t,” he admitted, feeling the sharp sting of a riding crop on his exposed ass.

“That’s right,” she replied. “What did you deprive me of?”

“Coming first, mistress,” he said. As his domme, she was entitled to the first orgasm and to pace his.

“I think you were being intentionally disobedient,” she said, smacking his inner thigh sharply. “Weren’t you?”

“Yes, mistress,” he admitted weakly. He’d known the rule, he’d just been so eager and truthfully he’d hoped for something like this. Since they’d married their playtimes had gotten less frequent. Bae was with his mother for the summer, though, and god he’d missed letting his wife stripe his ass red and raw.

“I clearly haven’t been taking a firm enough hand with you,” she said, nudging his balls with her crop hard enough to set them swinging perilously between her legs as she brought the crop down on his ass again, drawing a slight whimper from him.

“I’m going to gag you now,” she said, kneeling down to put the training clicker into his hand so he could alert her if he was in any distress. The gag had been a necessary concession to suburban respectability when she’d moved into his home from her flat so as not to risk the neighbors calling in a domestic dispute.

The ball gag was bright red rubber and served the dual purpose of silencing him completely and giving him something to bite down on, with a hole through the center to let him drool over the run through it onto the floor. It was degrading and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“You’ve been a very bad boy, Rumple,” she said, trailing the crop down his spine to his ass. “And I want you to remember how bad you were all day tomorrow and remember what you did to cause this.”

He nodded, flinching as the crop was thrown to the floor near his head and suddenly the sharp _swish!_  of a cane cutting through the air sounded. Oh, he’d not expected this. It was truly a good thing he enjoyed the pain so much.

The first strike of the crop landed hard across his ass and he flinched forward instinctively.

“If you don’t hold still I’m going to put the block under your hips,” she warned, causing him to straighten up instantly. The block was just a firm cushion set on a metal pole that kept him from flinching away and also forced him to receive the full brunt of the spanking. She hit him firmly twice more quickly, swinging the cane between strikes to keep him from being able to truly anticipate their arrival. He hadn’t been ordered to keep count, and with his brain already leaving him for the fuzzy joy of subspace he couldn’t have said how many he received. He was growing hard again already just from the pain, though.

“What a selfish boy you are!” she said, teasing his balls again with the cane. “Hard again already after you cheated your way into an orgasm.”

He wanted to be ashamed, wanted to feel the sting of humiliation at his body’s betrayal of him, but he couldn’t anymore. All he could feel was a heady mix of pleasure and pain and a need to please her.

“No self control on you at all,” she said, bringing the cane down on his thighs below where she’d been hitting before. “Have I really been that lax with keeping up your training?”

He shook his head _no,_  but she answered by tapping him lightly down his shoulders and back with the cane. She’d never hit him anyplace that could cause damage, but just the idea of her truly hurting him aroused him even further. He was truly pitiful.

“Very well, she said. “If you’re so desperate to come like an animal with no consideration for your mistress then touch yourself. Stroke yourself, but if you come again I will leave you here all night with a plug in your ass.”

He whimpered at that idea as he shifted his weight onto one arm so he could reach down to start jerking himself off as she smacked his ass and thighs a few more times with the cane. Each one seemed to draw his balls up more and force him closer to an orgasm. Thankfully, the cane was dropped to the floor not long after.

“Keep touching yourself,” she said, walking away to go look through other things. “Don’t you dare stop.”

He nodded in acknowledgement, squeezing himself too tight trying to put off his climax longer.

She returned not long after, batting his hand away and giving him a few long strokes with her own before fitting a stretchy ring around his cock and balls. He thought he might die right there. He knew this ring, it was so tight that even if he had an orgasm it would stave off coming until the ring was released. It was only ever used for discipline unlike all the others.

“I should leave that on you all night,” she purred, petting his hair. “Make you work off that orgasm you stole from me with that cock of yours, but then you’d probably like that, wouldn’t you?”

She punctuated this by pulling his hair to force him to look at her.

“You probably would, wouldn’t you?” she dragged her free hand down his cheek softly. “My poor little pain slut. You didn’t mean to steal that orgasm, did you?”

He shook his head no, hoping this change of pace would mean mercy.

“Keep stroking yourself,” she said. “I know exactly how you can make it up to me.”

He shivered as his hand went back to his cock and started stroking himself.

“Go faster,” she said as she took off his gag and replaced it with another that was essentially a double ended dildo on a strap. One side was long enough to brush the back of his throat and the other was wide enough it hurt his jaw if he had to leave it in. Fortunately, she put the thicker end into his mouth leaving the longer one out.

“You’re going to fuck me with your face until I come,” she said. “And if you do it well enough then maybe I’ll consider taking that ring off and letting you beg to come.”

He wished he could thank her for this chance as she slid a stool up in front of his face and sat down, spreading her legs wide and giving him a view of her beautiful pussy. He couldn’t use his hands because she insisted on him jerking himself off and he was limited in his neck movements. His mouth was watering from the smell of her, but he doubted she’d let him taste her after all this.

Eventually, he found a steady rhythm of swirling the dildo around in her as she moaned.

“You’re doing a piss poor job, Rumple,” she said at last. “I can’t trust you to do anything tonight, can I?”

He began trying to pleasure her in earnest, but eventually she growled and pulled away. Belle pushed him down by his shoulders so he was eventually forced to lay on his back on the floor in order to keep jerking himself off for her as she settled over his face and began riding the dildo attached to his face hard and fast.

“Much better,” she said, stroking her clit as she rode the toy. “This is what you’re good for, precious. Just lay still and let me use you.”

He was pleasing her in whatever way he could, and that calmed him even as his cock was beginning to ache from need. She was so tantalizingly close to him and he was still unable to do more than watch her as she started to shake and came on his face. He could feel the vibrations of her through the toy and he let out a groan as she finally climbed off and unstrapped the toy from his face.

“There now,” she said, stroking his face again. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Yes, mistress,” he croaked out. “Please let me show you.”

“Do you think you’ve earned that?”

“No, mistress,” he said. “But please let me pleasure you. Please.”

“Very well,” she said, straddling his face again and settling so he could taste her and lap hungrily at her pussy. 

It was sometimes hard to breathe like this, but he still had his clicker in his free hand and he’d been dying to taste her as he vigorously sucked and licked at her until she rolled her hips and started purring his name to tell him how good he was doing and finally came with his mouth on her.

“Good boy,” she said, petting his hair. “Should I have mercy, Rumple?”

“If you choose to, mistress,” he said, though if she didn’t choose to he didn’t know what he’d do besides go absolutely stark raving mad.

“Beg me for it,” she said, dragging her hand down to caress his poor balls as he jerked himself off. “Beg like a good boy.”

“Please, mistress,” he whimpered. “Please I need to come again. I know I was weak and I know I disappointed you and I’m so sorry. Please let me.”

He couldn’t find anymore words for her, so instead he nuzzled his face into her thigh submissively and hoped it would be enough.

“Very well,” she said, batting his hand away again. “Roll over.”

He quickly rolled back onto his knees and she reached up to remove the cock ring and he was spurting violently (and unsatisfyingly) on the floor before she had even touched him again.

“There you go,” she said, stroking his haunches. “Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, mistress,” he promised. “It will never happen again.” 

“See that it doesn’t,” she said, unchaining him from the floor. “Clean up your mess, Rumple, and then you can come to bed.”

His arms and legs were shaking from the strain as he leaned down and licked his ejaculate from the ground, not daring look her in the eye until he had cleaned the whole mess up and collapsed on the floor from the sheer strain, yelping at the burn in his ass at the touch of the ground now that he no longer had the distraction of arousal to distract him.

“Careful,” she said quickly. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” he promised, reaching out to stroke the little bump of early pregnancy just barely detectable even when she was naked. “Just…adrenaline.”

“I know, my love,” she said, pulling his head into her lap and carding her fingers through his hair. “But I’m right here with you. As soon as you can stand I’ll put you in bed and put some ointment on your ass, okay?”

“Okay,” he said. “I’d really like that.”

“I bet you will,” she said. “You’re going to feel this one tomorrow.”

“Good,” he said. “I love that.”

She smiled down at him as they rested on the floor in the glow of their happiness.


End file.
